A Fractured Timeline
by Fireblazer02
Summary: A Pokemon mystery dungeons ( PMD ) story about a error in the code that effects the past present and future
1. Questionnaire

Pokémon Mystery Dungeons Explores of Sky the Fractured Timeline

(I do not own anything from the Pokémon Company this is a fanfiction based off of the original game Pokémon Mystery Dungeons Explores of Sky I only claim to own the story edits and OCs used but aside from that all credit to them)

"Well… what do we have here…a human…in the border between the human world and the Pokémon world" _The screen that displayed the words flashed for a moment._ "So since you're in the barrier would you like to become a Pokémon?"

YES NO

The human responded with "YES."

 _The screen now read new text_ "Now you must answer questions with honesty from your heart they don't have to be long answers but it will help."

 _The screen flashed with new text_ "Have you ever blurted something out without thinking about the consequences first?"

The human responded with;

"Yes I have, I am sometimes rush to conclusions and say things without thinking."

 _The screen displayed the next question_ "Good so far, now do you think blaming something you did on someone else is sometimes necessary?"

The human thought for a good while and answered, "Yes because sometimes things happen that you cannot control but you were involved without wanting to or knowing if that makes sense." He stuttered with these last words in hopes of not being judged.

 _The screen responded,_ "Very well keep going. The next one is Do you think you have good study habits?"

"No, I put things off till the last minute." He said it harshly and bluntly.

 _The screen made a noise…was it laughter?_ "A few more, I must say so far you are an interesting human, I don't even know what species you will be yet." Next question is "You find something at a great bargain price! What do you do?"

"Buy it since what I look at in stores are supply's that I will need." The human seemed to get defensive at this because he really thought this could have consequences.

"Well I think I'll give you 2 more questions heart thought questions." _the screen flashed with the second to last question._ "You want to reveal that you like someone a whole bunch! What do you do?"

"I…I had a person I liked before, they rejected me since then I haven't been with anyone else after what that person said about me, it was too harsh for even me to accept" This was the hardest question for the human so far they were about to break into tears.

"The last hard question is, knowing everything you do now, would you be willing to leave everything to become a Pokémon?"

"Yes." they responded quickly, the human had nothing to care about in his world anymore.

"Are you male or female?" _the screen flashed_

"Male." he said

"The screen flashed "Relax and now your aura will be analyzed."

The machine processed the words and said "Scanning Scanning AURA IDENTIFIED YOU ARE A PURPLE COLORED AURA AND IS STRONG WITHIN YOU." it displayed caps as if it was yelling.

 _The Screen took a moment to think_ "Well based on your answers I think you are a Timid type and based on your heart you are a Bold type, so you will be a Chimchar in this world." the screen flashed black "FATAL ERROR CODE RED DATA ALTERD YOU ARE A CHARMANDER NAME YOUR PARTNER SPECIES THE ROAD WILL BE HARD FOR THEM BUT YOU MUST CHOOSE NOW."

The human said "RIOLU" very loudly

 _The machine recovered its original text_ "ERROR 745 deleting memory of subject and conversation history, Ejecting human into the world of POKEMON." _the screen flashed black._

 ** _At this moment he fainted losing all sense of what just happened and everything just turned black._**


	2. Riolu

Roughly 14 years ago a child was born, a Riolu with 2 very healthy and caring parents, when the child was born he had some things…. That made him different from others. He was rushed to the nearest Pokémon run hospital in Treasure town.

The nervous mother came to the Chansey and said in a nervous and frantic tone "P..Pl..Please help me! My son! He was born ill and needs help!" It was at that moment after a Blissy and 2 Chanseys rushed over to the nervous mother to look at the child in the straw basket. The head Blissy said very calmly "We need move him in back as quickly as possible if he has a chance at surviving."

It was many hours before a Chansey came out to the Nervous mother and father. The Chancey seemed to be holding a clipboard with papers that read the conditions she cut to the chase fast. "Mr .Luca and Mrs. Twirl we have your child's condition if you would like to hear" Both lucarios sounded as one "Tell us please"

The Chansey looked at her clipboard and said "Stay with me this is a long one." She took a deep breath before explaining the situation. "Your child has the disease called Pokerus, it makes a Pokémon level up and grow faster…" She paused for a moment before going on. "It is dangerous for a child to handle as it is usually contracted after birth. Usually if a child survives they are left with things from there evolved form, in this case he has a small chest spike, the knubs on the paws are also small spikes, and his fur is darker color, but in the end your child will be fine!"

The couple looked at each other with their minds finally at ease after the long night. The chansey asked a question interrupting the current atmosphere. " Have you thought of a name for this child? Or is it just Riolu?"

Luca looked at Twirl for a long moment and asked with a light voice "With what our son had been through what do you think of the name Phoenix honey? Twirl looked up and responded with a loving look in her eyes "I think Phoenix would be a great name darling" The Chansey stared at the loving couple and responded sweetly, "I will bring Phoenix out now and you guys can go home!" Before the Chansey left Luca asked a question with an open look "How much is the fee?"

The Blissy came out with Phoenix in the basket. "It's free, the child has been through a lot and it wouldn't be right to charge." She said it firmly as insisting that they do not pay them before they could even insist.


	3. Entry of Fear

13 ½ Years Later

 _Today…Today is the day I become an explorer and follow my dreams thought Phoenix!_ _He walked up a path to a tent, it wasn't small but not quite large either it was big and yellow. The longer he stared at the tent, he realized more details on it like a dome on top shaped like a Wigglytuff! There were 2 other designs two blobs of an orangey red that looks a small swirl with 2 diamonds on the other side._

 _To enter the guild you had to stand on a wooden grate this was the hard part because Phoenix was scared it would break and a voice called out from above. Bravely Phoenix stepped on the grate. A loud voice came from above_ **"** **POKEMON DETECTED POKEMON DETECTED!"** _The voice yelled loudly and before he could speak again Phoenix had jumped off the grate in fear of the booming voice from below, he was shaking heavily. In a sad tone Phoenix said out loud "_ I thought today was the day…I was going to be an explorer at the famous Wigglytuff's guild" _He pulled out an odd looking rock from a small pouch_ "I thought if I brought my Relic Fragment today I would have the strength to enter the guild, but I guess not, I will have to try again tomorrow!" _he walked down to the beach to see if the Krabbys were out so he could watch the bubbles by the sunset before he had to go home for dinner, it was sundown already but he had permission to stay out till the moon was at its highest peak tonight_

 _Two forms emerged from the pillars in front of the gates…._ One a small bat and the other a gasses mass that was purple. _The small bat said quietly to the gaseous thing_ "Well that Pokémon had a stone it looked really rare do we go after it?" _The other Pokémon responded_ "heh heh yeah we go after it, and if it won't sell we still get to mess with the chicken brat" _It was said nastily and after that they went to go look for the Riolu._


	4. The First Adventure

The First Adventure

After feeling defeated by not being able to become an explorer Phoenix went to his safe place, his safe place was the beach under Sharpedo bluff, where his home was. He looked up above him and saw the bubbles reflecting the sunset "Its really nice tonight isn't it." He asked it to himself as he walked along the sandy shore. "WOAH!" He exclaimed loudly, on the sand at the bottom of the beach, there was a Charmander, but not just any Charmander, it had a black band around its arm and it looked taller than other ones he saw. Phoenix walked up to the Charmander and poked him on the back. "Hey are…are you OK?" he asked him nervously not knowing if he was alive. The Charmander woke up and stared at the Riolu "What, who…who are you? And are you a Pokémon, how is a human like me talking to a Pokémon like you" His voice was filled with sincere confusion which had the situation lead to being a bit awkward. Phoenix responded "A human, are you sure you didn't hit your head, or do you even have a name?" The Charmander responded quickly. "N…No I can't remember anything at all just my Name and age for some reason but I just don't know" he responded in a shaky tone because he has started to realize that he had no place to go or nobody he knew to help. Phoenix realized that this really was a true story. "Well you said you know your name and age, can you tell me that please" Phoenix tried to sound soothing but it came out clearly that it was curiosity that had led him to ask that. "It's Flare, but people have also called me Flame, either one, and I'm about 14 but I don't quite remember the date" Phoenix responded happily "Cool! My name is Phoenix and Flame it's a cool name since that's how Phoenixes are born!" On a more serious note he added "Since you don't have anywhere to go would you like to stay with me and I can tell my parents what's going on?"

At this moment after Flame responded with "Please I would love to get to know you and your family"

Phoenix looked very happy at this and responded "Alright lets go follow me!" he was about to start walking but a purple Pokémon bumped into him and started taunting "Whoa kiddo watch were your moving your clumsy self" while that was being said a purple bat swooped down in and knocked Phoenix over and said quickly "Hurry Koffing I have the brats rock lets book it!" Koffing said loudly "SmokeScreen!" and then the area filled with a nasty smoke and Flare heard the Koffing say "Hold up Zubat I'm coming with you"

It took about 4 minutes for the smoke to clear up but when it did the first words that were heard was from Flame "Hey Phoenix are you OK?" Phoenix looked heartbroken and said back "They took my treasure and ran in the cave will you please help me get it back!" Flame thought for a moment and responded "Sure but please call me Flare, I'm haven't been called flame for a long time I think"

Phoenix nodded in understanding and exclaimed "Let's go then they went into the Beach Cave!"

The new formed friends rushed into the cave, it was filled with a layer of sand and clay crusted walls, there were other Pokémon but they looked hostile and Flare realized he didn't know how to fight as a Pokémon. "Hey Phoenix, he said staring at him, how do I fight in this world I'm not sure" Phoenix thought for a moment lost for words then found it, "Well you have a set of moves you learn from gaining levels and when you learn them it just comes to you and sticks, let me give you an example." He looked focused and yelled "ENDURE!" Suddenly a giant blue shield appeared in front of Phoenix and he looked proud while explaining what the move did. "This is endure any attack you are hit with it will do less damage and while having it up you can't be knocked out by vicious Pokémon!" Flare looked in awe and said " I think I can use something called 'Scratch and Ember' and after saying that a Pokémon appeared it was like a ugly plant with 2 eyes and what looked like eight pink petals it looked at the Charmander and said angrily "you on Lileep's territory I will kill you for invading" Phoenix didn't listen to the threat and said to Flare, "Now try to hit him, it's your turn to attack" Flare didn't need to hear it again as after it was uttered he raised his hand and swung down, claws extended as he yelled "SCRATCH!" it was a critical hit! '-27hp Lileep fainted' The lillep was hit square in-between the eyes before failing to the ground knocked out, behind him were stairs?

Phoenix stared in amazement and explained to the Charmander the situation. "He's not dead you just hit him and did enough damage to knock him out, also see these stairs? They lead to the next floor to get to those two thieves!"

Flare touched the stairs and he was teleported up to another layer labeled Beach Cave F2 in front of him there was a yellowish orange seed and stairs behind it Phoenix came up to his side and picked up the item he again explained what this item did. "This seed is a blast seed, if you throw it, it will do heavy damage to an opponent but if you eat it you will be hurt in your intestines, so be careful while eating these. But the stairs are here, let's keep going!"

The next floor Beach Cave F3 and once again it was Beach Cave F4 this time an odd pair of stairs appeared before them they were rounded and sparkled when Flare and Phoenix walked on it they dropped down into what read "BEACH CAVE PIT". It was most definitely a pit, there was sand and water that was all but looking forward the thieves were there the very same Zubat and Koffing that had ran in

Koffing stared them down and laughed "OH LOOK the chicken and his friend chased us down for a rock! That's cute! If it's a fight you want for it then you're gonna get it"

The Zubat backed him up jeering "Bring it on punk!"

Phoenix started shaking "Well your right I was a coward but with Flare we will take you down"

Something flashed and a huge gust of wind swept the cave and when it stopped Phoenix had his hands up ready to fight and Flare stood on his right side also ready. Zubat struck first "Leech Life!" he hit Flare with sharp fangs that seemed to draw energy from him '-5hp Not Very Effective' Charmander pushed back but before Flare could strike Koffing went to tackle into him. Flare whipped around dodging the move and taunted "Have to be a little faster than that if you wanna hit me!" After Phoenix jumped a bit higher then Flare's height and threw the blast seed they picked up earlier in the cave right into Koffing's face. There was a look of regret on the gas balls face before an explosion blasted through the small cave, Flare and Phoenix took two steps back before revealing the knocked out Koffing '-35hp Koffing fainted +50exp to Flare and Phoenix.' The Zubat stared at his friend he was barely breathing from the force of the blast and since he was the one with the rock the battle was as good as over. Zubat realized this a little too late "WAIT!" he yelled but he was hit in the middle of the wings by a pursuit from Phoenix 'A Critical Hit! -24hp + 37exp to Flare and Phoenix.' The cave flashed and both the Zubat and Koffing were conscious but defeated "w…well your stronger than I thought but that seed was a cheap move brat" he dropped the rock before letting out a weak smokescreen for the pair to escape. Phoenix with a tired and happy expression looked up at Flare and asked "Well now that this is over and I have my rock would you like to be friends and start an adventure team with me!?" Flare smiled and responded back with a simple "Of course" to Phoenix before they exited the cave.

When the duo arrived back on the beach it was late out, the pair ran to the bluff before seeing a small Pokémon with a limp and yellow and black tail collapse on the ground right in front of them, the only thing uttered by Phoenix was "That's a killer case of Déjà vu huh?"


End file.
